


Over The Top

by Lady_Katana4544



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Alien Culture, Bonding, Community: tf_speedwriting, M/M, Minor Violence, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-03
Updated: 2011-12-03
Packaged: 2017-10-26 20:11:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/287381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Katana4544/pseuds/Lady_Katana4544
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He felt that what was being done was a little over the top. His companions didn't quite see it the way he did.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Over The Top

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was beta'd by both callykarishokka and remnantmachine, who managed to help make this fic more readable.

"They're at it again..."

"So?"

"Don't you think it's just a _little_ over the top?"

"Not really, no."

There was an amused rev from Brawn that kept him from repeating the question. It took a moment longer for their fourth to finally appear with an energon cube in hand while they watched some of the larger Autobots prepare for the upcoming ceremony. Cliffjumper glanced between his three lovers with a slight grin, surveying the room as he did; analyzing all their various expressions as he surveyed the room.

".. Should I even ask?"

His friend turned to stare with an incredulous expression, brow quirked ever so slightly upwards.

"Not really, Cliff -"

"So, Cliffjumper!" Windcharger quickly spoke over Huffer, his optics bright as he captured the full attention of the red minibot. "Would you happen to agree that all this work the others are doing is over the top for a small bonding ceremony?"

Then, the red minibot realized that he not only had the full attention of his soon to be bondmates, but the full attention of nearby mechs as well. He found himself wishing that the Decepticons would do something. That way, Optimus would have to send some of the Autobots in a small group after them and he wouldn't have to worry about answering the question until sometime later. Or that a hole would appear under him and just swallow him up right there. Whichever one happened first.

"Cliffjumper?"

"Uh... No I don't think it's over the top what the others are doing with the preparations. At least the bigger bots are willing do something like this ceremony and go according to minibot traditions'."


End file.
